Secrets
by justlyz
Summary: This is my first Twilight fic, I've been skimming the Bella/Jasper stories and I am obsessed. This story is set about 3 decades after Bella is turned and I really hope ya like. Rated M for language and future lemons  P
1. Chapter 1

_Bella's P.O.V_

It had been nearly 30 years since my transformation and I hadn't regretted my decision once until about 6 months ago.

I had been helping Renesmee and Jake move into their new house in Seattle when I came home to what seemed like an empty house at first. Bored, with nobody to talk to I sat down with one of Esme's Home and Garden magazines. I was deciding whether or not I wanted to grow sunflowers or white roses around the cobblestone walkway leading to mine and Edward's cottage when I heard a familiar moan coming from upstairs. Alice and Jasper's bedroom door was open only slightly but in all honesty it could've been completely shut and I still would have heard their conversation.

"_That was amazing Alice, as usual," _I heard Edward grumble. Alice giggled and I heard her plant a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"_Honestly Ed, I haven't had an orgasm like that with Jazz in nearly 4 deca-" _Alice stopped abruptly and I knew I had been detected. Immediately I ran down the steps and out the door wanting to get out of there as fast as I could. My heart, though it did not beat felt like it was contorting and twisting all around my chest. The pain was nearly unbearable and I just wanted to go home. I ran through the door and collapsed onto the hardwood floor in front of our fireplace. My body no longer produced tears, but I was still dry sobbing into the crook of my arm. I knew Edward was going to come through the door at any moment but I had no idea what I would say. I had all but given my life for Edward and I just couldn't believe he had done this to me, my body felt weak and pathetic for the first time in decades, I felt like nothing. I couldn't let this happen, I had a perfect life now, and it was complete for God's sake! I decided within a split second that I wouldn't acknowledge I had seen or heard anything. I knew it was insane for me to do so but I couldn't accept that my marriage, my life, was over.

I had been ignoring them for nearly 6 months now. Somehow I had been convincing enough to Edward that he hadn't felt the need to confess. Oh, I'm sure that both of them were aware that I knew on some level but they weren't admitting it to themselves, not yet anyway. They still continued with their affair, I knew every time Edward left the house he was going to make love to Alice. I barely talked to anyone anymore I only called Renesmee a few times a week now. _God how would she react to this? It would kill her, _I thought all the time.

I had just finished talking to Charlie who was living in Jacksonville with Mom now, when I heard a knock on the door. I expected it to be Jake or Renesmee but to my surprise it was Jasper. He had never actually been to our house and it threw me off my guard a bit.

"_Jeez Jasper, um, it's good to see you. Can I get you anything?"_ My offer sounded so human that both of us cracked an awkward smile.

"_No Bella, I actually came to talk to you about something," _he explained. I shot a terrified glance to him then quickly looked away out the window.

"_Oh? What about?" _I was determined to act oblivious until I couldn't ride it out anymore. Jasper let out a huge sigh.

"_Bella don't play dumb. I know you know why I'm here. Our spouses, and I use that term very loosely, are -let's see, how to put this- fucking,"_ he finally said. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I couldn't deny it anymore, or if it was the raw way Jazz had put it but I couldn't take it. I feel back into the seat next to him and buried my head in my hands.

"_Bella I wish I could say something to comfort you, but unfortunately I do believe we're in the same boat here," _he put his arm around me trying to comfort me. Angry, I stood up and threw a nearby lamp that not only shattered the window but the dry wall surrounding the frame as well.

"_Do you realize what I gave up for him?" _I screamed at no one unparticular but Jasper still looked a bit worried sitting there on the couch watching me flip out. _"I would die for him goddamn it! Hell! I did die for that bastard," _I was now walking in circles the hardwood floor splintered from where I stomped.

"_Uh Bella?" _Jasper called out, "WHAT?" I yelled, feeling the ceiling lights vibrate. _"Not to interrupt but you're kind of destroying your house darlin'" _I stopped for a second and took in the damage I had done. The window, part of the wall, a piece of countertop and the floor were in fact a bit disheveled. I stopped right away and then realized that this couldn't be my home anymore, this was where Edward and I had tried to start one, whatever was left of our relationship was gone now and so was our so called "home."

"_What the hell are we going to do Jazz" _I whimpered. I could feel him trying to calm me down, but he was so upset himself he couldn't focus.

"_I'm not sure Bells, all I know for certain is that if we were to leave them this entire family would fall part,"_ he and I both knew it was true. I thought of Esme and Carlisle, Em and Rose, even Charlie and Renee. All of them would be sad to see anything go wrong in our perfect little world. It would destroy them all. People would have to choose sides, and I couldn't do that to my family.

"_We can't do that to the rest of them. We're going to have to live with this aren't we?" _I posed it in the form of a question, but I already knew the answer.

Jasper and I were going to have to suffer while Alice and Edward went along in their own world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella's P.O.V._

It had been months since Jasper and I had come to the conclusion that we were going to suffer through Alice and Edward's affair for the sake of the rest of our family. We hadn't spoken since but occasionally I would meet Jasper's gaze while sitting in the living room at Esme and Carlisle's and I could feel his sadness, it had gotten so bad the past few days that I had actually started blocking Jasper's powers on me. I was depressed enough and I couldn't handle his sadness as well.

The entire family was sitting in the living room watching the big game when Edward pronounced he was thirsty and excused himself. Alice immediately jumped up and followed him.

"_I'll go with you Ed, it's almost been three weeks," _she exclaimed as they jumped out the back window. Jasper and I glanced at each other, only we knew that she meant it had been three weeks since they'd been together, everyone else just waved them a warm goodbye and continued on like there was nothing wrong. To them, I suppose, there wasn't. I clenched my eyes shut taking in the pain and trying to force it out but I couldn't so I excused myself to take a long walk in the forest.

"_It's getting harder isn't it?" _Jasper was suddenly behind me. His voice was sullen and dark.

"_I'm not sure I'll last much longer. It gets more unbearable by the minute," _I confessed. Jasper positioned himself beside me and gave me a gentle rub on the back.

"_Can I take you somewhere Bella?" _he asked. I glanced back in the direction of the house, there was nothing I was missing.

"_Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here for a while," _I agreed. Jasper took off running and I followed suit following him to the north. We ran for almost a half hour before he stopped. I looked around expecting to see familiar sights, instead all I saw was pure unadulterated beauty. A few hundred yards in front of us was a crystal clear lake surrounded by high ledged rocks creating cascading waterfalls all around. The grass was green and lush and there were wildflowers absolutely everywhere. It exceeded even mine and Edward's meadow by far.

"_Where are we Jazz?" _I whispered. Jasper smiled and stepped a few feet forward straight into a patch of sunlight. I watched his skin turn from dull white to an immaculate shimmer. His scars became more visible to me but for some reason I was excited by them.

"_This is where I come to be alone. I used to bring Alice up here but she never saw the point in it if we weren't hunting. She'd rather be out shopping," _he chuckled a bit until he remembered how much it hurt to think of her. I began walking towards the lake, still amazed by the perfection of this scenery.

"_You know you really are something else in the sunlight," _Jasper commented. I looked down at my own shimmering skin, it had become a part of me. My first few months as a vampire this fascinated me, I'd pray for a sunny day just so I could go outside and bask in the sun.

"_C'mon Jasper, I look like everyone else," _I said rolling my eyes. He just smiled and started walking with me.

We sat by the water on a rock, allowing our feet to submerge in the water. The lake was probably freezing but it felt warm to our skin. We talked about our sorry excuses for lovers, but mostly we talked about each other. We had known each other for a long time, but we never had really gotten to know each other. Jasper loved my stories about Renee and all of our disastrous vacations. He told me things about the civil war that no history class could ever come near to and it fascinated me to no end. Before we knew it was dusk and just when I thought the scenery couldn't be more beautiful the sky turned an amazing grayish purple with a few bright stars visible. At a moment like this is shocked me that I did not think of Edward, but of Jasper. Through our pain I had actually found a person whom I truly enjoyed spending time with.

Jasper took in a deep breath and lay back onto the rock.

"_God doesn't the water smell amazing? It's so sweet and clean," _he sighed closing his eyes. I glanced at the water that was now a shade of lilac reflecting the sky. It did smell and look perfect.

"_Do you want to go swimming?" _I asked playfully. Jasper's eyes opened and he sat up looking at the water. He glanced at me and gave me what I like to call his trademark smile then he stood up and removed his shirt and pants. I had never seen Jasper like this and I had to admit that he was gorgeous, I had never noticed Jasper partly because I was always preoccupied with Edward but also because I had always feared him a little. His past was so dark and his "vegetarian" life always seemed to make him grumpy. Not to mention that in the past months the only thing I've been able to think about is my heartache. This Jasper that I was seeing now was new to me, and to be quite honest it sort of…thrilled me. He hopped back a few feet then took a running leap over me and dove into the water.

"_Holy shit Bells, this feels amazing!" _he exclaimed splashing about. I laughed at his silliness and jumped up.

"_I'm coming in!" _I shrieked with a giddy laugh. I stripped down to my camisole and underwear and jumped into the water. He was right, it did feel amazing. I sunk below the water and for a brief moment any sadness I was harboring floated to the water's surface in tiny bubbles. When I emerged Jasper was gone. I twisted in the water trying to see where he had gone but he was nowhere.

"_Where'd you go?" _I giggled. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands around my ankles and I was quickly pulled under water. When I surfaced Jazz was laughing hysterically. I splashed him hard and he splashed back, both of us laughing so hard that we could barely keep ourselves above water.

"_Oh so you get a kick out of scaring me huh?" _I demanded playfully. Jasper tried to hide his laughter but failed. I latched onto his shoulders tackling him under the water but my plight was futile because without my newborn strength that I'd lost some years back I didn't stand a chance to Jasper's strength. Eventually we wrestled to a place where Jasper could stand his ground and I just ended up on his back hopelessly trying to submerge him. We stopped for a moment and laughed again, my head falling into the nook between his neck and shoulder. Suddenly we both realized how very close we were to each other and without thinking our lips just kind of got closer until we were locked in a kiss. Jasper twisted me around so instead of on his back I was wrapped around his front. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck and I desperately pulled him into me.

When we finally parted we just stared at each other for moment. I expected to feel shame, guilt, or embarrassment but I didn't. In fact, I felt wonderful. I felt something besides sadness and pain for the first time in a long time. I could tell by the way he was smiling that he was okay with it too.

It was fully dark now, and we were both still wrapped around each other in the warmest embrace either of us had ever felt.

"_Um, we should, we should probably head back," _I stammered. Jasper appeared to suddenly have come out of a trance, he looked around and then nodded.

We were on the cusp of the forest, just out of earshot from the house.

"_Bella I want- I need to see you again. Like what just happened, not just as your brother-in-law, I haven't felt alive like that since I found out about…them," _he pleaded. Immediately I blocked Alice from me. It seemed crazy for me to even care about her finding out, but to me it didn't seem fair that she and Edward got to be secretive and Jasper and I wouldn't. Alice's visions were hard to block, but I could maintain her visions that involved anything to do with me. Jasper knew what I was doing and nodded.

"_When can we be together again, think," _I told him. Jasper thought for a moment.

"_Tomorrow we can go hunting, I'm thirsty anyways I know my eyes are black, yours aren't as golden either, it perfect since they went earlier today," _he said. Before we headed back to the house he kissed me gently on the lips once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's P.O.V._

The next morning I was dressed and ready to go hunting with Jasper. Edward was at the cottage with me which was odd since by this time (around 7am) he was already dressed and gone to the main house.

"_Where are you going love?" _he asked. He didn't say it often anymore, but each time he called me "love" a piece of me died inside. I noted though that today, it didn't seem to hurt as much. I figured I had Jasper to thank for that.

"_I'm going hunting," _I paused, _"I guess I should've gone with you and Alice yesterday," _I commented wondering briefly if I'd just given myself away. I looked at Edward, who was now shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He laid the book he'd been reading beside him and looked me in the eye for the first time in weeks. All he could muster was a shaky smile. I turned to leave, grabbing my backpack.

"_Bella?" _he called out, I responded only by turning to face him again, _"Why are you blocking Alice's visions from yourself?" _his eyes narrowed a bit and I knew he was wishing that I would let my mental guard down so he could see the truth. I wasn't about to give him that pleasure.

"_I've been talking to Charlie about some things recently and I want whatever happens to be private, my immediate family only," _I lied. I was actually kind of shocked at how smooth it sounded. I hadn't missed a beat, and kept eye contact the entire time. It shouldn't be this easy to lie to my husband, but it was. And I enjoyed it.

I knew that whatever Jasper and I were about to embark on shouldn't be a secret; it shouldn't have to be anyway. I suppose that we should come clean but it was thrilling to me to be the one sneaking behind Edward's back, it felt good.

"_I see. Well have fun, be careful," _then he picked up his book and started to read. I quickly exited through the door and rolled my eyes. I expected him to say "If there's anything I can do to help…" or "Do you need to talk about it?" but he didn't. The old Edward would have, he had always been so quick to come to my rescue, to go to the ends of the earth just for me. He didn't want to anymore; the shocking part was that I wasn't sure I wanted him to help me with anything ever again.

I met up with Jasper a few miles east of the cottage. The way his face brightened when he saw me made me feel so amazing. I knew he saw the same expression across my face.

"_Would you like to go back to our spot?" _he asked. I smiled and nodded, turning to look back in the direction of home. Whatever I was going to do today was going to change everything forever.

"_I definitely want to go back to our spot. However, we do need to hunt first otherwise they'll notice and I admit that I am quite thirsty," _I suggested.

Luck was on our side though, almost immediately we caught the scent of a migrating herd of elk that was at least seven strong in numbers. I drank three, and let Jasper have the extra one. After all, his thirst was always more desperate than mine.

When we finally got to our spot I was so full that I immediately sprawled out on the rock. Jasper was swiftly by my side.

"_I want to kiss you again," _he said after about 15 minutes of silence. I sat up, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"_Hmm, I think I'd like that. Let's get in the water again though," _I smirked. I knew I was probably being way more aggressive than I ought to but I wanted Jasper, I needed him. He stood up and then stripped down to his boxers and jumped in like yesterday. I however decided to take my promiscuity up a level by standing up slowly and taking my clothes off layer by layer. When I was just down to my underwear I knew he was looking at me, and I could feel him emitting waves of lust, intrigue and confusion all at once. I hopped in the water and swam over to him. He lowered his face so he could kiss my lips softly, it was so gentle I could barely feel it yet somehow my core was becoming more and more needing by the second. I broke away from our kiss staring him in the eyes just long enough to fall victim to his piercing gaze. Still holding eye contact I unhooked my bra and threw it over onto the pile. The confusion that clouded his emotions just moments before were gone now and all that remained was pure lust.

"_I've never wanted someone like this before," _he breathed into my ear. Chills ran down my spine at the sensation of his lips caressing the skin on my neck and ear lobe.

"_Mmm, Jasper," _I sighed his name. He grabbed the back of my upper thighs and pulled my legs around him, I felt my center pressed against the rock solid hard on Jasper was keeping from me. I think if he had held me there long enough, our organs pressed up against the other, long enough I could have climaxed. Jasper however pulled me up a little higher, one hand under my ass and the other gently rubbing my nipples. My mind was spiraling down into an abyss of pleasure.

"_God Bella," _Jasper moaned in response to my fists practically ripping hair from his head. Jaspers fingers hitched around my underwear ripping them off my body in one swift motion. He picked me up and positioned me on the rock, spreading my legs with his arms. It turned me on that his head was now perfectly level with my dripping center. Jasper grinned devilishly up at me, knowing every second of his inaction was torturing me.

"_You…are fucking hot darlin'" _he spoke in a slow southern drawl that made me wrench with anticipation.

He began placing long, wet kisses up my inner thigh inching closer to my core that was now desperate. With every kiss I sunk lower and lower onto the rock, my elbows unable to support me any longer. Suddenly I felt his fingers scratch down me thigh, I let out a low moan, the stinging pressure of his nails driving me into madness.

"_Tsk tsk. I want you to watch me," _he commanded. I happily obliged, sitting up again to meet his gaze. Finally I felt his lips brush against the wetness between my legs, I gasped in a swift breath of air. His tongue began to trace heavy circles around my clit, I moaned again grasping the back of his head and grinding my center into his mouth. I was so close I couldn't stand it anymore he was still tracing those same torturing circles, teasing me to no end.

"_Jasper, pleeeeaaase," _I growled. Jasper removed my hand from his head, pinning it at my side. His eyes met mine just as he started flicking my clit ever so lightly with his tongue. The change in motion immediately pushed me over the edge, my legs contorting and hips bucking everywhere.

"_Oh God!" _I screamed. In one fail swoop Jasper ripped his boxers off and pulled himself out of the water to collapse on top of me. Our mouths tangled and I could feel his erection rubbing against my bare core, still sopping from the incident just moments before. The sensation of it started me up again.

"_Bella, I want to fuck you so hard," _he growled, positioning himself on my entrance. He entered slowly as if testing the waters to see if I would freak out and bail on him.

"_Oh God, I want you," _I moaned, digging my nails into his back. That must have been his breaking point because he immediately pulled out and then thrust into me as hard and as deep as he could. He kept up the pattern until I thought I was going to burst. I could feel my walls clenching around his dick. I was close.

"_Bella, Bella," _he whimpered my name, burying his head into my shoulder. I felt him cum inside me and I finally released with a scream, my body electrified from head to toe.

Jasper finally fell to my side. I wondered how fast my heart would be beating if I were still alive, knowing that it would have been dangerously close to heart failure.

"_I haven't felt like this in almost a century," _he said. I smiled and turned to my side.

"_Are you just saying that because that was the most amazing sex in the history of sex?" _I smiled. He chuckled a bit. I scooted next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. The position would have been uncomfortable even with Edward back in the normal days. This was too human, it wasn't a natural pose for us but somehow I had never been more comfortable in my life. Was this how it was meant to be? I wondered that if all I'd gone through with Edward; James, the Volturi, Victoria, getting married, Renesmee and everything up until now wasn't just so we could find out the our true mates were Alice and Jasper all along, we had just been switched around. Jasper leaned in and gave me another deep kiss, solidifying my thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jasper's P.O.V._

I had left Bella at the halfway point between her house and ours and made my way up to the door. I paused a moment before going inside to look in the direction of Bella and Edward's cottage. I had been away from her only a few minutes and already I was fighting back the urge to run after her and make her mine again.

I was surprised to find that the only other person in the house was Rosalie. She was sitting at the dining room table reading some fashion magazine.

"_Rosalie." _I nodded my head in her direction as I passed through to the stairs.

"_Not so fast," _she called to me over her shoulder.

"_What?"_

"_Where's Alice tonight Jasper?" _she asked, her voice darkening. I could feel the stress in her voice. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to tell the truth even though it was obvious she knew something, but at the same time it would've been nice to have someone know.

"_I'm not really sure Rose, where's Emmitt?" _I tried to change the subject to her; it was the only way I would be able to get out of this. I didn't want to do anything rash without speaking to Bella first. Rosalie however wasn't giving up.

"_Jasper I really think we need to talk about this. I think you know what Alice and Edward have been up to," _she spat. I was stunned for a moment. I hadn't realized that Alice and Edward had been so obvious to everyone else. Mostly though I was just relieved that she had inquired as to why I had been with Bella all day long.

"_You know?" _I finally asked. Rosalie nodded her head then sat back down in the chair, motioning me to sit across from her, I obliged.

"_Who else knows?" _I blurted. Suddenly I became panicked that the entire family could see right through everything that had been going on.

"_I'm the only person who's noticed Jasper. I'm not gifted like you, or Alice but I'm not blind either. Why haven't you done anything about this?" _I could now feel her stress and resentment turn into sympathy, which actually made me more uncomfortable than before.

"_I'm not really sure what to do," _I admitted, _"This family has been rock solid for so long, everything staying the same, no drastic changes. I guess I was scared at what would happen if something did change around here. You, Alice and Edward are more like children to Carlisle and Esme than I am, I'm afraid that if I leave Alice I'll lose everyone," _I spilled.

"_Well what about Bella? Does she know?" _she asked. I thought of Bella then, probably sitting at home reading Wuthering Heights for the 700th time. The thought of her filled me with want and happiness.

"_She does," _I replied. Rosalie rolled her eyes in disgust.

"_I just don't understand why both of you have just let this go on? Do you really plan to do nothing? Just let this go on until everyone has to find out the hard way?" _she demanded.

"_Rose I have to tell you something," _I knew my voice was faltering, I was turning into a nervous wreck and I knew Rose could feel it.

"_What is it?" _she asked becoming more concerned.

"_I've spent the last two days with Bella," _I confessed. Rosalie raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair.

"_Yeah, I know. That's what finally confirmed my suspicion about Alice and Ed. I knew you wouldn't be hanging out with Bella unless something was going on that you two had to talk about," _she told me. I knew that she wasn't seeing everything, she still hadn't sensed that when I said I had spent the last few days with Bella that there was something more there. I quickly decided to leave it like that.

"_Well, what do you think I should do?" _I asked.

"_I think that's something that you have to decide for yourself," _she said getting up from her seat and leaving the room. I glanced at the door wondering if Edward was at the cottage with Bella. Since Alice was gone I assumed he'd be with her somewhere although there was an off chance that Alice was by herself. _Fuck it,_ I thought and quickly jumped off the deck heading for Bella.

_Bella's P.O.V._

Edward had been gone when I arrived home, I assumed he was either at the main house or perhaps he had gone somewhere with Alice. I was a bit relieved, glad for the extra time alone that I could spend thinking about Jasper and the amazing day we had just shared.

I was sitting on the couch when Jasper practically broke down the front door.

"_Jasper!" _I shrieked, _"What…what are you doing?" _

His lips crushed against mine then, it felt wrong to be kissing Jasper so passionately in the home that Edward and I shared, I wondered if Edward had been with Alice here. With that, the hesitation dissolved and I surrendered to Jasper's embrace.

"_Rosalie knows about Alice and Edward," _he said after a few moments. My eyes widened, _"She is the only one who knows," _he added answering my silent question.

"_Jasper," _I paused for a moment, really thinking about what I wanted to say,_ "I want to be with you," _I whispered. Jasper smiled and took my hand.

"_Then we will be," _he vowed. Just then Edward came through the door.

"_Jasper," _he muttered in surprise. Jasper looked at me and smiled, then got up to leave.

"_Edward," _Jasper retorted bitterly. Edwards eyes widened and I knew that he was reading Jaspers thoughts, I wondered to myself what Edward had heard in his head.

Edward stood there for a few minutes, neither one of us saying anything.

"_You read his mind?" _I asked sullenly. Edward said nothing, but I could tell by his pained expression that he had.

"_Well, what did you see?" _I continued. Edward looked as if he were about to cry.

"_I know that both of you know what's going on between…" _Edward trailed off, "Between he and Alice" is what he was going to say.

"_Yes."_

Edward fell by my side onto the couch, taking my hand in his.

"_Bella I've always loved you, I waited my whole life for you," _he explained desperately. I jerked my hand away from his.

"_You used to feel like that I know, but you don't anymore Edward," _I told him then walked out the door. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew that I didn't want to be near him at that moment. I just started running, not really caring where I'd end up.

Eventually I stopped at the lake; I suppose subconsciously this was where I had been headed to all along. I was alone here, and I realized now the appeal that Jasper saw when coming here alone. It was silent, except for the waterfalls, which really only added to the serenity.

I recalled some of the biggest moments in my life, all of them involved the Cullen's. I had always known that I'd belonged with them and I think what worried me most is that if Edward and I ended things they would all reject me for it. After all, Edward was their son long before I even existed. I thought about how my life would have been had I not fell in love with Edward, most drastically I would still be human. I smiled to myself, I'd be almost 50 by now. Hair going grey, settled down with someone like Mike Newton, or maybe even Jacob. Charlie and Mom were old now, it pained me to think of how little time they had left here compared to the time that I had.

Suddenly a pair of hands came from behind, caressing my shoulders down my arms, and grabbing my hands.

"_Don't think about things too hard up here," _Jasper chimed, "_It's very easy to lose yourself," _he added. _"What were you thinking about?"_

"_I was thinking about what it would have been like had I stayed human, if I'd never have met Edward," _I told him. I laughed, _"I'd be getting grey and wrinkly now." _

"_I know it sounds harsh and morbid, but once everyone you've ever known has died, you practically never think about it,"_ he explained. I sighed at the thought of everyone I knew and loved being gone, it made me sad but also comforted me. It was natural to die, it was part of life. I gripped Jaspers hands more tightly and pulled his arms around me. He nuzzled his head into my neck and I could feel his breath.

"_I love you," _I whispered. I should have been appalled at myself, Jasper and I had only been acting on our attraction for two days for God's sake. I expected him to jump back and call me psycho. He didn't, his arms tightened around me and he brought his lips up to my ear.

"_We need to sit down and talk to Alice and Edward soon," _he whispered before planting gentle kisses along my neck and shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jasper's P.O.V._

I was pacing back and forth in the forest, waiting for Alice and Edward to arrive. My body had been more than technically dead for a very long time now but I knew if I had been human I would have been sweating bullets.

"_Honestly Jazz, can you please try to calm yourself. You're emitting nervousness into the air like mustard gas for God's sake," _Bella soothed, although I could hear the stress in her voice as well.

"_I wonder if we're doing this too soon," _I thought out loud. Suddenly I could feel Bella's feelings of doubt and rejection. Immediately I stopped and took her in my arms.

"_Bella, darlin', I don't want anyone but you, I just meant that I wonder if it might be too soon for Carlisle and Esme," _I explained. I felt her emotions change back into adoration, and a slight pang of nervousness regarding the conversation that was about to proceed.

I knew that Carlisle and Esme would still love and adore Bella and I as their adopted children, but I also felt that they might ask Bella and I to leave. After all, Edward and Alice were connected to Carlisle and Esme in a way that rest of us would probably never feel or understand. Every time any of them communicated I could feel the deep unconditional love they all had for each other. I shuddered at having to think that I wouldn't spend the rest of my eternity with the Cullen's, but at the same time I knew I would do anything or go anywhere to be with Bella. To get out of Forks was most enticing as well. I had never understood why Carlisle had chosen to stay in this sullen little town after so many years. We couldn't go into town anymore because all the people who were still around to recognize us would surely see that we hadn't aged in decades. I supposed that this town held something special for him. This was, after all, where the Cullen's truly became a complete family. I thought of having to leave Carlisle and my stomach churned again.

"_Jasper please, you're killing me with the emotion coaster here," _she pleaded. I looked at her then, her stoic body still as she gazed out into the forest. I had never looked at Alice the way I was looking at her now. I had loved Alice for so long that I had blinded myself thinking she was who I was meant for, when really we had nothing in common except for the desperate need we had for each other when we met.

Bella was my future now, a natural fit. She was someone I could open up to about things I was too afraid to discuss with Alice, knowing it would only disgust her. Not to mention I had a primal hunger for Bella that I had never had with Alice. Oh sure, I wanted Alice out of lust, but this need and desire I had for Bella surpassed it, it was almost animalistic. Something that I felt was a solid sign of a true mate.

Bella must have caught me staring at her because I suddenly felt a wave of lust coming from her body.

"_Do you like when I look at you that way?" _I asked in a deep growl. I felt her need for me growing by the second and I knew that I'd have to make her mine again, right here in the forest. She finally nodded in response to my question, biting down on her lower lip. It drove me up the wall to see those perfect fangs sinking into her skin.

Before I knew it my mouth was on hers, our tongues violently fighting for the other's territory. Her hand moved down, rubbing the erection that was now throbbing in my jeans.

"_Fuck, Bella," _I moaned. She pulled herself up onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist, I could smell her arousal and it was drowning me in my senses.

"_Jasper I want you to fuck me," _she hissed in my ear, licking a trail down my neck. I pulled her shirt off her body, being careful not to tear it. I couldn't imagine the conversation going any easier with Bella shirtless, although I would have enjoyed it. I wasn't so careful with her bra, ripping one of the straps apart. I didn't care though as my mouth gravitated to her beautiful breasts liking and sucking every inch of them I could get to. I knew she had to be soaked by now, and I could feel my dick throbbing with need.

"_Jasper…please," _she moaned. I carried her over to a rock and sat her down, removing the lower half of her clothing. I could see the material of her underwear clinging onto the skin that was wet for me.

"_Get up and turn around," _I demanded and nearly lost it when she moaned and did as she was told. She removed her underwear for me and bent down across the rock. I was stunned with pleasure.

"_Do you like what you see Jasper?"_ she teased. I felt a low growl forming in my chest as I grasper her hips a sunk my erection into her as deep as I could.

"_Oh fuck," _she cried out as I kept slamming into her, filling her completely.

"_Yeah, you like that? Tell me to fuck you hard," _I panted, knowing that I wouldn't last much longer.

"_Please Jasper…oh God, please fuck me harder, please!" _she screamed and I could feel her walls starting to contract.

"_Oh God Bella," _I moaned as I came deep inside her at her climax. Bella collapsed over the rock, breaking off an edge of it. I pulled out slowly enjoying the shudder of pleasure it caused her in her aftershock.

"_I seriously can't wait to do that every single day," _Bella said as she pulled the clothes I hadn't destroyed back over her naked body. I chuckled to myself, picturing the scenario and feeling a twinge of disappointment that I couldn't fuck her again right now. Just then my phone rang and when I saw it was Alice I threw a quick glance at Bella to let her know they must be close. I hadn't realized how dangerous our actions had been, I knew Bella had been blocking any visions of us from Alice and I couldn't wait for the pleasure to tell them directly how Bella and I felt about each other, to see firsthand the looks on their faces after all they'd put us through.

"_Hello?" _I chimed into the phone. At first I didn't hear anything on the other end, "_Alice?" _I spoke loudly.

"_You…you and Bella?" _I finally heard a faint voice whisper. A flood of panic ran through my body, I knew Bella could feel it by the way her expression changed. I was watching her put two and two together now. We both knew Alice had seen a vision of us.

"_I must have lost control during…" _she tailed off. I heard the phone go dead on the other line, right before I felt a pair of hands throwing me into the air impaling the rock Bella and I had just made love on.

"_Edward!" _Bella cried. I instinctively hopped up into a battle position, waiting for him to charge me. When he did I could feel the jealousy emitting from him, distracting me long enough for him to get his arms around me. I saw his fangs rushing towards my neck and I braced for impact, not knowing whether he'd just bite or fully decapitate me.

_Bella's P.O.V._

I hadn't seen Edward coming, I must have been so focused on the fact that I'd let my guard down and Alice had seen that I didn't even sense him near. He came up behind Jasper and sent him flying into a rock.

"_Edward!" _I screamed, unsure of what to do. He lunged towards Jasper and wrapped his hands around his neck. I could see that his vampire instincts had taken over and he was going in for the kill. I couldn't let him do that, not to Jasper, not after I had finally discovered him truly. I ran towards Edward, stunning him only long enough for him to release his grasp on Jasper. Immediately he shoved me back, I slammed against a thick pine tree the impact actually hurt me I could feel the sensation traveling across my sternum. I laid there for a moment, actually wondering if I had broken.

*_I realize these chapters are very short, I think that I just like to write in short, quick spurts. By the way, thanks to everyone who has left a comment! They are all very inspiring/helpful and I can't wait to try and incorporate some of your ideas! Thanks for reading.*_


	6. Chapter 6

_Jasper's P.O.V._

He'd hurt her. Up until that point I had just intended to defend myself, I had no intention of actually hurting him. I was merely going to let him calm down enough to talk, but watching her lay on the ground clearly shocked, I snapped. I knew that she wasn't fatally wounded, it was impossible, but Edward had laid his hands on her violently and I felt defensive of her.

I leapt through the air and knocked him to the ground. Grabbing his head I twisted it in my hands. Alice was there now, I felt her shock.

"_Jasper, stop! Please!" _Bella cried. I looked at her and then at what I was doing to my brother. I released him quickly and stood back. Edward jumped to his feet and glared at me.

"_You're foul," _he sneered at me.

"_Am I? For what? Sleeping with your wife?"_

His eyes narrowed for a moment as he took in my words. I knew he realized how hypocritical he was being. He glanced at Bella then and I felt his regret for what he had done. He ran over to her.

"_Love, I'm so sorry, I would never…I wasn't in my right mind,"_ my body stung when he called her "love" I felt jealous.

"_Edward, please," _Bella said, "_Let's just all talk for a moment about this, obviously things have changed between us all."_

Bella walked over to me and took my hand. I wasn't sure if she was holding me for comfort or to show Alice and Edward that we were in fact together now. I felt Edward and Alice looking at us, their emotions were all over the place, sadness, regret, guilt, jealousy, but also relief.

"_Is there no way we can all forget this and go back to normal?" _Edward asked. I felt Bella tense up, but she still shook her head "no." She had chosen me.

"_I've seen it," _Alice finally spoke, "_This is how it was meant to be anyway," _she admitted. At once all of us were looking at her.

"_Alice?"_

"_A long time ago, when Bella was still human, I saw a vision of us all together, but we were with Edward and Bella," _she was speaking only to me now. "_I only had it once, and when Bella was changed it disappeared…but then I started seeing myself with Edward and I knew it would play out. I never saw you with Bella though, not until a few minutes ago," _she explained. Edward instinctively put his arm around her, and I wondered what she was thinking. I felt her nerves, totally unsettled.

"_We all need to go to Carlisle and Esme, we need to tell them that there has been a change,"_ I said. I felt everyone's apprehensiveness at the same time.

"_They'll be confused, but they'll understand," _Alice said, "_Carlisle will tell us he had always pictured it this way anyhow, and Esme will just be relieved that she isn't losing anyone,"_ Alice revealed. I felt a wave of relief over everyone.

_Bella's P.O.V._

Alice had been right, naturally. Esme and Carlisle had been silent for a few moments, and I knew that Jasper was tortured with all the tension in the room.

"_This is what you all want?" _Carlisle had asked. We all nodded simultaneously.

"_But you aren't leaving us, right?" _Esme asked and even I could feel the fear in her voice.

"_Not as long as you'll still have us, Mom," _Jasper smirked, and I could see the warmth returning to Esme's eyes. Carlisle sighed.

"_I'm disappointed in you, son," _Carlisle addressed Edward, "_To go behind your wife's back is something I never thought you'd have a problem with, it's cruel and cheap, very unlike you," _he looked at Alice then. _"And for you to allow it to happen, having seen it beforehand, it shocks me in a very negative way Alice," _he finished. For the first time I saw Edward and Alice at their smallest, I could see the hurt in their eyes knowing that they had hurt the only Father they'd ever really had.

"_However,"_ Carlisle cleared his throat, _"If Jasper and Bella were able to forgive you, and find love in one another, perhaps this all worked out for the best. As long as I still have my children…I suppose there is nothing else to say," _he told them.

"_We just want you all to be happy…all of you," _Esme chimed. I felt Jasper's hand intertwine with my own and I felt so relieved and happy. Carlisle cracked a sympathetic smile.

"_It's funny," _he said to me, _"As I got to know more and more of you Bella…I sometimes pictured you with Jasper. And even before you came into our lives, I was always worried about Alice realizing she had more in common with Edward. I guess we were all waiting for you to come in _and change everything, we just didn't know it."

I smiled warmly, agreeing with him completely.

"_We'll leave you all to your thoughts now," _Carlisle spoke, wrapping his arm around Esme and leading her out.

It was silent for a long time. Both couples clinging to one another.

_You hurt me, and you're a lousy husband._

"_I know," _Edward admitted and I knew he was addressing my thought.

_I would have forgiven you, but I found Jasper. I want to be with him, I love him, and I just don't think I could stand to have you touch me ever again Edward. _

I saw his face contort with pain, I was sure Jasper could feel it.

_I'm angry at the both of you, but…at least attempt to respect her. She is still my sister, or at least that's what I expect to be able to remember one day._

"_I'm so sorry," _he whispered. He grabbed Alice's hand and led her out of the study. It felt odd to see Edward upset and not be the one he needed to hold and talk to, but knowing Jasper was looking at me the same way it felt more natural for me to be in _his_ arms.

"_Can I take you somewhere?" _he whispered in my ear.

"_Please," _I begged.

He swept me up in his arms and we jumped out of the nearby window. He hit the ground already running and I knew where he was taking me.

While we ran I licked and nipped at his neck. His, soft pleading cries told me he was enjoying my ministrations.

When we finally got to our lake Jasper finally crushed his lips against mine. Kissing me in such a way that it made my head light.

His hand slipped under my jeans and underwear exploring me and making me drip.

"_I'm yours now," _I moaned. He tore my clothes off in one motion then threw me into the lake.

"_Hey!" _I laughed. He smirked then removed all of his clothes jumping in right beside me. He grabbed my body and pulled me into his, returning his hand to my center. He plunged two of his fingers into me, curling them so he hit my most sensitive spot with every thrust. I threw my head back, a breathy moan escaping my lips.

"_You belong to me forever," _he breathed in my ear bringing me to my climax, "_I love you."_

"_I love you too," _I smiled raising myself out of the water.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _he called out to me. I faced him running my hands over my body, pushing the water droplets off my skin. I heard him growl and get out as well. He walked up on me and gave me a deep kiss.

"_Oh, I'm not finished with you yet," _I said trailing kissed down his torso, slowly dropping to my knees in front of him.

"_Mmm, Bella," _he moaned as his erection hit the back of my throat. I ran my tongue along his length, rubbing it against his tip before clipping it slightly with my teeth.

"_I want to make you cum,"_ I growled and his knees buckled a little.

"_God Bella, please…" _he whimpered. I obliged him and sucked him back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his shift. I could feel he was close, so I let go and pulled him down onto the ground and straddled him.

"_Fuck, you're so hot," _he cried. I positioned myself over his dick and slid down, the contact sending waves of pleasure through my body. I rocked against him as hard and fast as I could. I felt my walls clenching and hoped that he'd release soon because I knew I wasn't going to last.

Feeling his hot liquid release inside me put me over the edge and I screamed as I collapsed over his chest. He flipped us over and planted kisses all over my jaw line and neck.

"_I love you Bella," _he breathed.

_Tangled up together in our perfect world forever_, I thought. He rolled off me and relaxed his hands behind his head.

"_I love this place. We should come here to make love every day," _he suggested. I glanced around the landscape, taking in all the beauty.

"_We should build a cabin out here,"_ I told him. He smiled and agreed.

"_That would be amazing." _


	7. Chapter 7

_Jasper's P.O.V._

It had been almost 8 months since everything had come out in the open. Fortunately everyone had welcomed our relationship with open arms. As we told everyone one by one I could feel their truest sympathies and then their acceptance of Bella and I. Unfortunately not everyone was as pleased with Edward and Alice, just as I suspected them to be. Em and Rose had sided with us, and I could feel Rosalie's hatred towards Edward and Alice every time they were in a room together. I knew Bella felt sorry for them, even after what they had done to us, she was compassionate like that. I however found a kind of sick pleasure from watching them suffer a bit, I had always felt like they had gotten off too easy like we had all just woken up one day and decided to switch partners.

By the time that they decided to leave the mental torment they were both under had actually made them both quite pathetic. They swore to Esme that they would come back, that they were just taking a bit of a vacation, and I knew that eventually they would come back. Edward did, after all, have a family. He had a daughter that he loved and I felt how difficult it was for him to be around her, knowing that he had disappointed her. I knew I was being selfish, but I was almost glad that he was gone leaving Bella and Renesmee all to myself. I finally felt like I had a complete family. I liked the way the Renesmee looked up to me, called me when she had a problem, and talked to me not as just an uncle but as a father.

"_I love my Dad," _she had said, "_but I do love you very much as well Jasper. I'm glad I have the chance to have both of you as my Father." _No words had ever made me feel more complete. Well, except when Bella said she loved me, or when she moaned my name…but that was more of an animalistic completeness.

We had built a cabin near the lake, just like she had suggested and we spent the majority of our time there. We had been forced to rebuild the bedroom a few times already but other than that it felt good to be uninterrupted. We almost felt human there. We weren't married yet, we had decided we'd let everyone get used to us as a couple first, but I had recently retrieved a ring out of storage and I planned to use it. It wasn't like Edward's ring, although it was from my era. It was silver, a pink conch pearl sat in the middle of 1 carat diamonds which made it look like a flower. It was old, but it still was wearable. I had never given it to Alice because I knew she wanted a new ring, a modern ring. In fact I had bought Alice quite a few rings, since every half century or so she'd want to update. I knew that Bella would wear this until either it, or we fell apart. Something about that made her irresistible to me, even more so than usual.

Sometimes I had thought back to before Bella was vampire. I had to admit that it made me very jealous of Edward that he had gotten to feel her human warmth, to touch her while she was so fragile. I remembered how everyone closed in on me when she was near, thinking that I had was going to flip out and murder her brutally. The more I thought about how her blood had called to me, the more I realized that maybe she had been my singer all along as well. I wasn't sure if that was possible, that two vampires could have the same singer but either way she was mine, she had always been mine I just hadn't realized it.

My life hadn't been worth living in such a long time that I had forgotten how it felt to be satisfied, for lack of a better word.

I heard Bella laugh one evening.

"_What's so funny darlin'" _I asked.

"_I was remembering a conversation I'd had with Rose once. I told her I'd never want anyone or anything more than I wanted Edward," _she said.

"_Oh?" _

"_I lied," _she smirked.

_*And they lived happily ever after…and ever after…and ever after.*_


End file.
